


Mi cabeza es débil y mi corazón siempre habla antes de que sepa qué va a decir

by pasivagresiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Iwaizumi guarda una fotografía en su billetera de Oikawa antes de usar frenos. Por supuesto, a este último no le divierte mucho la idea.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	Mi cabeza es débil y mi corazón siempre habla antes de que sepa qué va a decir

La gente suele guardar fotografías de quienes quiere. No importa el formato o el tamaño o la fecha o el lugar. Hay personas que las tienen a la vista en la sala de su casa o en su perfil en alguna red social. Hay personas que las tienen guardadas para sí mismas, en su cajón o en su teléfono.

Hay gente que no necesita mostrar a todo el mundo quiénes son sus personas especiales, ya sea porque los demás lo saben, o porque tienen miedo de que sepan quiénes son. Mientras que, por otro lado, hay algunas que las muestran cuando la situación invita a hacerlo. Como una reunión con familiares que viven del otro extremo del país, o una reunión con amigos de la escuela después de que todos están casados y con hijos y con su vida medianamente resuelta.

Iwaizumi guardaba una foto de Oikawa en su billetera. Nadie sabía, ni siquiera el mismo Oikawa. Tal vez porque el Oikawa actual hubiese tratado de deshacerse a toda costa de aquella foto que Iwaizumi guardaba en un disimulado compartimiento creado para tarjetas de crédito, transporte y otro tipo de trozos de plástico que te dan beneficios, ayudan a endeudarte o simplemente a dar cuenta de quién demonios eres.

Pero un día Tooru decidió escudriñar en la billetera de cuero negro y roída de su amigo de infancia, y novio.

Se encontraban en un bar pequeño. Era tarde, pero la temperatura estaba lo suficientemente agradable como para que Hajime se paseara con shorts y Tooru cubriera sus torso y brazos con un delgado cortavientos azul.

El cortavientos era del más bajo de lo dos y el chico lo usaba para que al volver a casa, el olor a Iwaizumi estuviese inscrito en su propia ropa y piel.

Habían pedido unas cervezas y papas rústicas. El moreno se ausentó para ir al baño y dejó su billetera a Oikawa, indicándole que pagara y dejara propina. Oikawa solía ser tacaño y hacerse el tonto a la hora de dejar propina a los meseros, pero estando con Iwaizumi, este se encargaría de que no se saliera con la suya. Después de todo, él era quien había invitado a Tooru.

El moreno llegó con las manos mojadas porque el secador de la pared del baño se encontraba descompuesto. Las cerró en forma de puños y luego soltó con rapidez para salpicar al otro. Tooru hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"No es agua". Hajime abrió los ojos, grandes, con maldad intencionada.

"¡Argh! ¡Asqueroso!". Fastidiado por la infantil acción del más bajo, Tooru se secó con una servilleta.

Sabía que era agua y el chiste era viejo. Pero no podía sentir repulsión cada vez que Hajime le decía eso cuando volvía del baño con sus manos mojadas.

Iwaizumi rió con satisfacción. Molestar a su novio era su pasatiempo favorito, sobre todo porque lucía jodidamente tierno cuando se enojaba e inflaba sus mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos.

Siempre amó eso de él, porque le recordaba que aunque hubiese pasado más de una década desde que se conocieron, Oikawa no había cambiado nada. Ni un poquito. Porque desde temprana edad que Iwaizumi le había construido una casa en su corazón como la que tenía el parque de juegos sobre un frondoso árbol.

Y ahí seguía. La casa del árbol y la de Tooru en medio de sus dos pulmones.

La mano del armador se metió en el bolsillo del cortavientos, sacando algo que hizo al cabellos pinchudos acercarse a la mesa, dispuesto a arrebatarle aquello que tan bien escondido tenía.

"¿Se puede saber por qué guardas esta horrible foto mía de cuando teníamos once años?"

Iwaizumi resopló y rodó los ojos.

"¿Es que acaso no puedo? Era una foto que encontré en el álbum de fotos de mi madre. La recorté un poco para que cupiese..."

"¿Por qué esta foto? ¿Por qué no otra?"

El castaño lucía ofuscado. Hajime sabía que tendía a ofuscarse por estupideces y que no había que prestarle mucha atención al respecto. Tan pronto como se enojaba, era fácil hacer que Oikawa dejara de estarlo.

Sin embargo, el moreno no le bajó el perfil esta vez al asunto. Porque sabía qué era precisamente lo que a Oikawa le molestaba de aquella fotografía.

"¿Es por tus dientes chuecos, no es cierto?"

La pregunta hizo que el ex capitán de Seijoh escondiera su mirada en el plato vacío lleno de restos de palitos de romero y ketchup revuelto como la pintura en una paleta de madera.

"¿Se la has mostrado a alguien más?", preguntó con voz queda. De verdad odiaba ver fotos de su sonrisa antes de corregirla con frenos.

"Mi madre me la tuvo que ver cuando me cambiaba pañales". Iwaizumi dio el último sorbo a su botella

"¡La foto, tarado!"

Iwaizumi soltó una sonora carcajada que le hizo tener que afirmarse el estómago. A Oikawa le faltaba nada para inflar sus mejillas como un niñato por lo pesado que estaba siendo el otro chico.

"No. Por algo está escondida en mi billetera". Con rapidez, arrebató la imagen de las manos de su novio. "Para que sólo yo pueda verla. Pero no se puede hacer mucho con la gente metiche ¿eh?"

"No me has respondido lo otro ¿Por qué esa foto y no otra?"

"Porque me gusta y ya. Desde siempre haciendo signo paz en las fotos. Desde siempre con tus dedos envueltos, sólo que antes lo hacías con banditas porque no sabíamos dónde conseguir cinta. Desde siempre sonriendo...

Hablaba con vehemencia. Como cada cosa que Iwaizumi hacía. Y a Tooru le encantaba cuando la verborrea del más bajo actuaba. Era arrebatada, apasionada. Como el mismo Iwaizumi.

"Con dientes chuecos o no, siempre me gustaste".

Y tal cual la tormenta que va a amainando para abrir las nubes como el corte que deja un bisturí, las palabras del moreno se volvían suaves. Tanto como las caricias depositadas en la mejilla de Oikawa. Suaves y cálidas, como los rayos de sol después de la lluvia.

"Después cuando te pusieron frenos me daba miedo besarte porque pensé que se me quedaría el labio enganchado".

"¡Iwa-chan! Eso es un mito y lo sabes". A Tooru le divertía cómo Hajime sonaba como una señora a veces.

"Lo sé, y de primera fuente". Sus labios se posaron sobre los del castaño en lo que fue un delicado roce. "Un montón de alambres y elásticos no me impidieron besarte por primera vez".

Y ahí es cuando Tooru siente sus ojos hacerse agua mientras mascullaba el vergonzoso diminutivo que le puso a su novio cuando éste aún no lo era. Cuando lo más terrible que podía pasar era caerte de la bicicleta mientras ibas de pie en la parte trasera, intentando cazar mariposas y polillas para tu amigo que iba manejando.

El bar comenzaba a cerrar y el hombre de la barra les indicó con palabras y frases pre-fabricadas, que debían abandonar el local.

Los dos salieron con el brazo sobre el hombro del otro.

"Me imagino que dejaste propina".

" _Oopsies"._

"Maldito Tacañokawa".


End file.
